


Ass Hole

by cosmicArtist



Series: cosmicArtist's one shots [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU-Underfell, Bonding, Edgy Sans, F/M, Hearts, Oneshot, Romance, Sex, Skeletons, Smut, Underfell, Underfell Sans, black to red, bone zone, ecto dick, ecto penis, homestuck referance, mutual explotation, now it's to light and romantice, romantic, semi romantic, shitty EX's, skeletons lover, skelton, spades, this was going to be darker than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/cosmicArtist
Summary: You have a boyfriend. Well not really a ‘boyfriend’. More like an asshole. If you could describe your relationship with Sans it would be the suit of spades. Black, toxic, and used to dig your own grave, but you both got something out of the relationship so you stayed with him. All you wanted from this relationship was protection from your shitty ass EX, and all he wanted was hot steamy sex. You were ok with giving this to him, and Sans never physically hurt you outside of sex. It was one of the agreements to this relationship. You didn’t much care for a fake ‘nice guy’ act, but you also weren’t to keen on pain.





	Ass Hole

**Author's Note:**

> sorry sorry I know I have two other fics to work on, but I just got so inspired while at work one day and when I got home I found I couldn't write anything else ^^;  
> hope you enjoy this little one-shot of mine :D  
> it was going to be much darker than it turned out, but It's hard for me to write dark things.  
> what can I say I'm a sucker for happy endings ^^;  
> hope you enjoy ;3  
> (oh god this stupid story is 7 pages long on my google docs XP)

You have a boyfriend. Well not _really_ a ‘boyfriend’. More like an asshole. If you could describe your relationship with Sans it would be the suit of spades. Black, toxic, and used to dig your own grave, but you both got something out of the relationship so you stayed with him. All you wanted from this relationship was protection from your shitty ass EX, and all he wanted was hot steamy sex. You were ok with giving this to him, and Sans never physically hurt you outside of sex. It was one of the agreements to this relationship. You didn’t much care for a fake ‘nice guy’ act, but you also weren’t to keen on pain.

Though sometimes he would do something incredibly romantic for you. Whenever he did this you never noticed until much later at home. Like when you realized that those flowers at your work from a secret admirer matched the color of his magic and clothes. Or when you would get reservations for one at a super fancy restaurant with all the expenses paid off in the mail. It always threw you off. Sans was too edgy to be romantic. Or so you thought, but it kept happening.

You knew how you felt about your relationship with him, or you thought you did anyway. He was a means to an end. Protection from someone who would otherwise beat you to death for running away from him 6 months ago. Not to mention the sex was actually pretty fucking amazing considering he was a skeleton. Yes, you were using him, but he was using you to so it was fine. That was your relationship…. So why did it feel like it was changing?

Every time he did something sweet and romantic for you something changed in the way you viewed him. It took a long time for you to notice, but the way you usually described your relationship was slowly turning from a suit of spades to a suit of hearts. Burning red hot fires that grew from the coal of your mutual exploitation were threatening to consume you. Until one day you realized that the reason for this was that you had fallen in love. This was unacceptable! You would never let yourself love another man! Not after what happened with your EX.

You realized you had to get away. It would hurt of course. You had fallen in love with Sans, but the alternative was too much to bear. So you packed your bag in the middle of the night and hightailed it out of there. Or you would have. You never knew Sans to be a light sleeper, but apparently, he was tonight. He blocked the exit with his body keeping you trapped in your shared room.

“Where ya going this late Dove? An’ was with the suitcase? Don tell me you got bored of Sansy already. I haven't done half the things I really wanna do to you yet.” he growled out gruffly. Ooh, the things that voice does to you. No, no stop it, you need to leave.

You realized he wouldn’t let you pass unless you had a good reason for leaving. Time to give him a good reason. “This isn’t working out anymore Sans. This _thing_ between us is too toxic. I thought I could ignore it since you and I had come to an understanding about my EX, but I just can’t do this anymore. When you had said all you wanted was sex to protect me I thought that I could deal, but I find that I can’t. I’m leaving. I-it’s goodbye” you tell him in a calm voice, but damn your stutter at the end.

You go to move past him when he shoves you into the room. You stumble and trip over a pile of laundry, dropping your suitcase causing the contents to spill everywhere. He’s quick to pin you to the dirty ground. Straddling your lap and trapping your hands above your head. Even with the sudden shove, the tumble to the ground, and even now being pinned down you find that nothing hurts. Well, he had never hurt you before. Why start now.

“Oh shit. S-sorry, don’t know what came over me,” he muttered out getting off of your body. He stands to the side awkwardly. You repack your bags in silence. Him just watching you and you trying to ignore him. When you’re all packed up you stand to leave again, but can’t when you feel his hand gripping your wrist. “Please,” he whispers. “Please don’t leave. I...I can cut off the sex. We don’ hav’ ta do nothing like that if you don’t want, but please. Please stay?”

Your heart lurches. He sounds so pathetic. You have never heard Sans beg before. It made something inside you twist into a bajillion knots. You didn’t want to leave. ‘ _Sans I don’t want to leave_ ’ you scream internally, but of course, San could not hear your inner thoughts. “I can’t,” you whisper. You hear a strangled noise come from him before his grip on your wrist slowly loosens to fall away completely.

You leave him that night and stay in a hotel room. You don’t feel like moving, and so you stay curled up in your hotel bed for days. Your heart hurts. You expected pain, but this was just staggering. The only consolation was that Sans was probably not going through the same thing. Or at least you hoped he wasn't. That got you moving. The thought that Sans might be in as much pain as you. He couldn’t be though right? He was using you as much as you were using him.

There is no way that edgy ass hole loved you… though he did beg you to stay...and he did give you lots of flowers...brightened your day without you realizing it when you were down...cuddled after particularly rough sexcapades…. Sans...are you ok? You forced your body up. Took a shower, got dressed, and went for a walk around town. You don’t notice your feet carrying you to his house. Didn’t know why you were doing this to yourself. You just wanted to make sure. There was no way, but maybe…. No, there was no way he loved you.

You knocked on the door. His brother answered. Ah yes, good ole Papyrus the Edgelord. He was sure to demean you. Then you would know everything was normal, and that you shouldn’t have come here. Then you would know Sans was perfectly fine, and not suffering. You stood there waiting for his criticisms. When they didn’t come you looked up at him. He seemed shocked, sad, and angry that you were here. “So, the human returns,” he said. It was the quietest you have ever heard him. He stepped aside for you.

You hesitantly entered their house. Something was amiss. “Where’s Sans?” you ask. Papyrus has that angry, sad look in his eye sockets again. He looks at Sans’ room but doesn’t otherwise say anything. You don’t know when you started to run, but suddenly you are running to his room. You throw the door open with a bang “SANS!!” you screech. Throwing yourself into his room.

Frantically you search everywhere you can. He isn’t in the bed or the closet or at his desk. You collapse onto his bed and start to sob. It still smells like him. You sobbed for so long you fall asleep. When you awaken next, it’s to fervent kisses all over your face. Your eyes fly open to see Sans there. Alive! From the way Papyrus was acting you thought maybe he had fallen down. You grabbed his face pulling him in for as many kisses as you could fit on his face.

“Dove! Oh, dove _smooch_ I thought ya _smooch_ ya were never coming back! _Smooch_ ” he was breathless and panting. So hot and sexy. You needed him right now. Working quickly you unzipped his hoodie and pushed it off his shoulders. He separated just long enough to tug off his hoodie and shirt before ravaging your face with kisses again.

“Sans _smooch_ Sans, I _smooch smooch_ I love you!” you pant out breathlessly. This makes him stop. Oh. oh no. Did you read this wrong? You thought maybe he did love you, but he’s stopped now. You wait for him to move. To make an affirmation that he heard you. ‘ _Say something Sans. please say something_.’ You think to yourself. After a long moment of silence turned into several seconds without a reaction from him you start to tear up.

Why did you do this to yourself? You know yourself. You knew what would happen if you told him you love him. You would become more attached, and now it hurt even more than the first time. You turn your face away from him trying to push his body off of you. The pain is too much. You feel like you're suffocating in your hurt. A broken sob escaped you before Sans finally reacts. He quickly grabs your face bringing you in for a long slow kiss. You grip his shoulders, unsure if you should push him away or drag him closer.

When he pulls away his eyes stare at you with an intensity you have never seen in them before. “Dove lets bond,” he grunts out raggedly at you. You know what bonding is. You had asked him about it at one point. Or more specifically about monster marriages after you attended his friend Alphy's and Undyne’s wedding. They had chosen to make it a big affair, but you knew that it didn’t need to be. With the way Sans is looking at you at the moment, you feel as though he wants to bond right now. As in right now, right now.

You have to stop and think about this for a bit. If Sans wanted to bond with you then that means he must love you back right? It was a nice thought. Sans loving you enough to spend the rest of his life with you. You had never imagined yourself being married to anyone. Let alone Sans, but with him above you, basically asking you to marry him. Well, you could imagine it really clearly now. Nothing really changed much in your image of a perfect married life with Sans. You would still do all the same things you do now with him. Only you would have a new title. Instead of Sans’ girlfriend, you would be Sans’ spouse.

You found you liked the sound of that. Looking back at his expectant face you nodded once. “Let’s do it.” you breath out. His grin stretched across his face, hearts dancing in his eye sockets. Leaning down again to whisper in your ear.

“Mine.” it’s so quiet you almost don’t hear it. He starts working on taking your top off. You sit up to help him. With the top removed you torso is exposed, but for the bra you wear. He traces a bite-shaped scar on your shoulder where he bit you in the first week of your relationship. “Been wanting this since I first bit ya” he says to you reverently. Oh god, how does he make that sound so hot? He helps you take off your bra making you match him. Shirtless.

You lean over to his ribs and start to lick them sensually. His breath catches in his non-existent throat. You lick and nibble your way up his ribs, to his collarbone, past his cervical vertebrae all the way to where his ear would be if he was human. All the while he lets breathy moans escape his sharp parted teeth. You press your lips to the side of his skull. “Mine” you whisper back. His hands have a vice grip on your shoulders at this. You chuckle darkly at him before you suddenly find yourself shoved on the bed again.

You can still see the hearts dancing in his eye sockets. His face covered in a red blush that just won’t go away. He straddles your lap before kissing you again, groping at your breasts, and feeling your ribs through your skin as best he can. You found he liked to feel your hidden bones whenever he got the chance. He was certainly taking this opportunity to feel them all over again. As if he hadn’t felt them a hundred other times.

While Sans was feeling you up you took this opportunity to run your hands over his exposed ribs. He shuddered under your touch. Practically moaned in your mouth when you lightly scratched at them. It was too hot for pants you decided. Moving to strip off your jeans, and panties. Sans caught your drift pretty quick seeing as he slapped you hands away to strip you himself. He always did like being the one to undress you, but he would never tell you why.

With you completely naked before him he let his tongue slid lewdly from his mouth. He went in to lick at your skin, but you had to stop him. “Ah ah ah you know the rules. No touching until we match,” you say cheekily. Usually, he would grumble at this, but tonight he seems not to care as he rips his shorts and boxers off. You can see his arousal from where you lay on the bed. A red penis protruding proudly from his pelvis. He doesn’t even care about you looking like he usually does. Seeming to be more occupied with licking your skin everywhere he could possibly reach.

The feeling is so incredible. It felt different than usual. More intimate than these scenes with Sans usually go. Does it have anything to do with agreeing to bond with him? It must be because there is definitely something new in the air. You moan at the contact much louder than usual.  It just feels so right. You can feel his smirk against your skin. You tap his head with your hand to get his attention. “Hey now no teasing the human,” you say grinning.

He chuckles before sitting up to look at you, spread bare before him in his bed. No matter how many times he sees you like this it’s always stunning. “I’m gonna pull your SOUL out now ok?” he states looking at your face for your permission. You nod you head flushing. In all these 6 months that you had dated Sans, you had never shown him your SOUL before. It was always too black and spade-like for you to feel comfortable enough to do this, but now there is no black.

Just red hearts, and Sans, and you and that’s all the matters. He makes a pulling motion with his hand against your chest drawing your SOUL out into the open gently. It hovers a few inches over your sternum filling the room with the gentle light of its color. You have never seen your SOUL before either, so you take a moment to look at it. Then you look at Sans to see how he could be reacting to everything that was you. There are no words to describe the reverence and awe that he looked at your SOUL with.

You try sitting up in the bed, but it’s somewhat hard to do with Sans still straddling your lap. So you opt to prop yourself up on your arms. He makes a move to touch your SOUL but looks up at you for permission first. He is acting so differently it threw you off. You never knew Sans to be one to ask for permission with anything. Though you both did talk about all the things you were comfortable with during sex. When he first brought the conversation up you were startled about how considerate he could be.

The thing is you never talked about SOULs or their relationship to the bedroom regarding both of you. Since you suppose you both never expected this to happen. Now it was, and he was still being so damn considerate about what made you comfortable. You were shocked you hadn’t done this and fallen in love with him sooner. Though people always did say you were dense. His actions now filled you with such a feeling of love and hope that the light in the room grew brighter with your emotions.

You could practically feel your love permeate the air. You wondered if he could feel it as well. Instead, you opte to just answer his silent plea to touch your SOUL for now. “Please” you whispered, and that was all he needed to hear. His hands descended on your SOUL. Gripping it, squeezing it, rubbing his fingers all over it. The sensations were like the most erotic full body massage ever. Your brain exploded with so much pleasure coming from everywhere and nowhere at once that you could only see white.

There were sounds of loud moaning in the room, but you were so out of it, you didn’t realize that it was coming from you until Sans stopped touching your SOUL. You were a panting sweaty mess sprawled out on his bed. You looked up at him a silent question in your eyes. “ _Why did you stop?_ ’ You watched as he brought one of his hands up to his chest making the same pulling motion he used to get your SOUL out. This caught your attention. Was he pulling his SOUL out now? You lay there watching in anticipation.

He drew his SOUL out of his chest bringing the white inverted heart to hover just in front of yours. It was so beautiful, pure as freshly fallen snow glowing with a light red. In fact everything about his SOUL screamed suit of hearts. As if his SOUL was made with the burning passion of fiery red love instead of the black abyss that was your previous relationship. You want to touch it. Looking at him for permission like he did with you. It takes but a moment after his nod for you to run your fingers over his entire everything. He doubles over moaning loudly and lewdly at just the graze alone.

Taking a page from his book you grip his SOUL and start to rub it, feel it, caress it all over. Is it the same for him as it was for you? A few moments pass like this before you let go of his SOUL. He states doubled over for a few moments more before finally sitting up. The look on hi face is ragged and full of unrestrained lust. It makes you feel powerful seeing you were the cause for such a reaction from him. He brings his hands up to cup under your SOUL and his.

“Ya ready Dove?” he asks. This is it. The final chance you get to back out of this. You know if you do this it’s forever. Sans had explained that to you pretty clearly. Bonding is for keeps. No way in the world to leave him after this. Not like you could imagine a life without Sans anyway. You smile up at him.

You lean up as much as you can to kiss him slow and tender. When you pull away you whisper. “Does it really look like I’m about to say no to you?” he presses your foreheads together. Taking a deep breath before moving your two SOULs together. At first contact with Sans’ SOUL, you can feel everything he is feeling at this moment. It shocks you how deep his love for you goes, and you wonder when he started to dig this well of love for you. How long did he say he had been wanting to bond with you?

You remember him saying just today even that it was since the first week of your relationship when he bit you that one time. You almost cried. How could you have been so blind? And Sans was nothing like your crazy stalker EX. You could have been happy with him for so much longer than this. Well, at least you got to be happy with him from now on. The next thing you feel from Sans as the bond is commenced are his innermost thoughts. He can’t seem to wrap his head around the fact that you love him almost as much as he loves you.

As the bond progresses you start to feel more and more things from him. You can see all of his memories from all of his childhood. He can probably see all of yours too. It’s incredibly intimate. The sensation seems to last forever. Then just as suddenly as it began it’s over. You SOUL has separated from his leaving a scarlet mark in the center that looks like his SOUL. Meanwhile, there is a mark in the center of his SOUL as well that looks like yours.

You smile up at him before throwing your arms around hi neck, pulling him down on top of you to kiss him. He gets behind the idea really fast and starts to kiss all over you face. You don’t even realize your SOUL is back in your chest until you separate. Panting heavily trying to get air back into your needy lungs. “Sans, Sans I need you. Please. Please, I need you” you breath. His grin turns downright lewd as he grips your thighs. He carefully spreads them to sit between them comfortably.

Grabbing your hips to pull you closer you feel his dick press against your entrance. He slowly pushes in. So slowly. It’s agony! You wish he would just hurry up and fuck you already, but he seems to have developed an uncharacteristic gentle side after forming that bond with you. Or maybe he just wants to drag this out for as long as possible? Most likely he’s just a huge ass jerk that loves to tease you.

You grunt and whine the whole time trying to convey to him that you want him to go faster. When your cues just aren’t enough you resort to finally vocalizing your needs. “P-please Sans, this is too s-slow. Please” you whimper covering your face. How embarrassing. He chuckles darkly before pulling out just as slowly.

You almost cry at how frustrated you are with him. You are about to start begging if that’s what it will take to get him to make you see stars, but you are shocked into silence when he leans down to whisper in your ear. “Your wish is my command Dove.” then suddenly he slams into you. You cry out in shock, but soon lose yourself to the pleasure. What an ass hole, but you can’t deny that this is one of the better encounters you have had with him. You can’t help but wonder if it has something to do with the bond or the way he was teasing you mercilessly.

Either way, you find yourself cumming after just a few seconds of his brutal pace. You scream in ecstasy twitching and spasming on his bed. He doesn’t stop there, not that you wanted him to anyway. With him still pounding into you, it takes awhile for your to recover from your orgasm only for him to flip you over onto your belly, and assault your pussy from behind. It feels so good! After a good minute in this position, you find yourself cumming again. Screaming his name into the room.

You keep going at it like this for hours. Until finally you both had enough and he came into you. You collapsed onto the bed together. Too tired to do anything else but cuddle, and bask in the afterglow. You reflect on your decisions tonight and wonder if you made the right choice bonding to Sans. there are so many what ifs in this situation. Plus you are a human, and he is a monster. The social stigmas that you both got when you were just dating were bad enough. Now you were monster married to him!

As you looked over at Sans you found you didn’t care. Let the world burn. As long as you have your skeleton then nothing else matters. You lean in and kiss the top of his skull before finally letting your fatigue work making sleep claim you. Tangled up with your skeleton you had the most restful sleep you have had in many many years.

**Author's Note:**

> whew ok uh so that happened ^^;  
> I have another one shot in the making that I also got inspired about during work o0o  
> it will prolly be much shorter and more along the lines of Muffans  
> anyway, hope you liked this and that you are looking forward to all the stuff related to my other works ^^;  
> have a wonderful day Darlings :D
> 
> -Wild DeviantArt link appeared-  
> http://cosmicartist-2000.deviantart.com/
> 
> -Go Tumblr-  
> https://marigold-bloom.tumblr.com/


End file.
